


Every Way to Love You

by shellygurumi



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Role Reversal, Switching, Tharn lets him after some gentle convincing, Type aggressively checks for consent multiple times, Type just wanting to make Tharn feel good, Type tops for the first time, because consent is a sexy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: “Hey Tharn...”“Hmm?” Tharn didn’t move, just tipped his head slightly towards Type.“We should have sex tonight.”Tharn blinked and turned his head this time, looking at Type, surprised. Not that this was the first time he suggested it, but because it came out of the blue. “Yeah?’Type sat up a little and looked seriously at Tharn, “Yeah... but... I... want to try something.”That made Tharn grin, curious. He turned around completely to face Type, “What do you want to try?”“I want to be the top.” Type said, with more confidence than he really felt.-------------Note: Now includes a second chapter where Type gets to inform San he wasn't the only one to top with Tharn.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 59
Kudos: 729





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mehtron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehtron/gifts).



Type was laying on the couch and Tharn was sitting on the floor in front of him while they both watched TV. One of Type’s hands was idly playing with Tharn’s hair, because Type knew he liked it. He knew a lot of the things Tharn liked and had made himself get into the habit of doing them. There was still one thing Type had not figured out how to do, but only because he hadn’t had the opportunity. 

“Hey Tharn...” 

“Hmm?” Tharn didn’t move, just tipped his head slightly towards Type.

“We should have sex tonight.” 

Tharn blinked and turned his head this time, looking at Type, surprised. Not that this was the first time he suggested it, but because it came out of the blue. “Yeah?’

Type sat up a little and looked seriously at Tharn, “Yeah... but... I... want to try something.” 

That made Tharn grin, curious. He turned around completely to face Type, “What do you want to try?”

“I want to be the top.” Type said, with more confidence than he really felt.

Tharn deflated and frowned, looking away, not saying anything, but not immediately saying no. It clearly hadn’t been the sort of thing Tharn was expecting him to say. They hadn’t talked about this in a really long time, not since they first visited Type’s home together.

“Hey,” Type said softly, urging Tharn to look back at him. “I know you never bottom but... you were so young that time you did, right? It was your first time doing anything.”

“Yeah,” Tharn agreed. 

“Maybe...” Type, for once, tried to choose his words carefully, “Maybe he didn’t do a very good job. You were nervous and maybe too tense? Or he just wanted to make himself feel good and not care about how you felt?”

Tharn looked at Type, then looked down. His lips were in a straight line, like he was thinking it over, but wasn’t super happy about it.

“You can say no, I just... thought maybe I could try to make you feel good, the way you make me feel good.” Type got a little grin on his lips. “And hey, I learned from the best, right?” 

That got Tharn to smile and look up again. “You think flattery will work?”

“Will it?” Type grinned wider and Tharn laughed. The sound made Type’s heart feel a little lighter. 

“Maybe.” Though Tharn was less distraught at the idea, he wasn’t fully on board yet. 

Type got off the couch to sit on the floor directly in front of Tharn. He held his boyfriend’s hands in his own and looked him in the eye, “It’s been so long since you tried before, it might be different now. Different with me. You showed me that sex with a man can be something so good, let me try to show you what you do to me. If you still don’t like it, I will never ask again. And if it’s not working, tell me and we will stop.” 

Tharn seemed to consider that very seriously. He nodded and took a deep breath, then looked at Type, “And this isn’t just so you can tell your dad you’re the husband?” He raised a brow, playful.

Type laughed and shook his head, “This has nothing to do with Dad. It’s just about us.” 

“Okay.” Tharn said quietly.

“Really?” Type squeezed Tharn’s hands and tried not to look overly excited. 

“Yes, really. We will try tonight.” Tharn showed a small smile. Type could tell he was a little nervous, but not totally against the idea.

Leaning in, Type kissed Tharn’s forehead, then pressed his own forehead against Tharn’s. They both closed their eyes for a moment, then looked into each other’s eyes. “I will take care of you. We can stop whenever you want to.”

“When did you become such a good boyfriend?” Tharn asked, smiling.

Type laughed, “I don’t know, I guess you rubbed off on me.” 

“Guess so.”

Tharn sat on the edge of the bed that night, waiting for Type to join him. He was hugging a pillow when Type came out of the bathroom and walked over. Type couldn’t help but laugh softly. “Did I look this nervous that first time?” 

Tharn pouted, but it was a cute pout, not a real one. Type took the pillow away and set it on the bed. He set his hands on Tharn’s knees and leaned forward to look him in the eye. 

“It’s going to be fine... unless you’re nervous that you’re going to like it too much?” He grinned at Tharn, who rolled his eyes and smiled.

“You like it the other way too much to give it up.” Tharn challenged.

Type raised a brow and grinned, “You’re right. But maybe after today, you’ll be asking for it, too.” 

Tharn opened his mouth to say something, but Type cut him off with a kiss. This was familiar territory, they both initiated kisses plenty of times. Tharn easily closed his eyes and returned the kiss, tipping his head up to meet Type’s lips better. They kissed for a while until Type broke it by straightening up. Tharn trailed after that kiss, mouth still open as he watched Type. 

After pulling off his shirt, Type took off Tharn’s next, then stood between Tharn’s legs and ran his fingers through Tharn’s hair, pushing it back out of his face. Without hesitation, Tharn held Type’s hips and started kissing his stomach and chest, nibbling every so often. Type dropped his head back and enjoyed the feeling of Tharn’s mouth on his body. It always felt so good. He had to remind himself that he was the one in control tonight, though. 

Regaining composure, Type urged Tharn to move back onto the bed, laying down on it properly, and crawled across the bed after him. He settled between Tharn’s legs, holding himself up on one arm, and started kissing Tharn’s neck and shoulders. Tharn let him, rolling his head to the side for more access, and reached a hand up to settle in Type’s hair. It stayed there as Type made his way down Tharn’s torso, kissing and biting and trailing fingers. He stopped at the waist of Tharn’s jeans, hooking his fingers under the band and kissing the skin just above. 

Tharn made a sound that was a mix of pleasure and frustration and Type had to smile against his skin before pressing another kiss. He ran his palm over Tharn’s crotch, over the jeans and underwear, teasing just a little bit. Tharn thrust his hips upward, chasing that friction and wanting more. Type stroked a few times before finally relenting and opening the jeans, then tugging them off. 

Tharns’s jeans were tossed aside, along with Type’s, but both their boxers stayed in place for now. Type made his way back up Tharn’s body and laid down on top of him. He hitched one of Tharn’s legs up over his hip as he lowered himself back down to kiss Tharn’s lips. Both of Tharn’s hands held Type’s face as he returned the kiss, taking all he could get. Making out like this, was also familiar for both of them. It was easy, and good, and how they always started sex, with this kind of foreplay. 

One of Tharn’s hands traveled down Type’s back, arm wrapping around his slimmer body. Type pressed an arm to the bed, just beside Tharn and pulled back from the kiss just enough to look down at his boyfriend. “No rolling me over,” Type said, his tone playful. He knew all of Tharn’s moves by now.

Tharn couldn’t help but laugh at that light reprimand. “Yes, sir.” He cupped Type’s cheek and looked up at him with pleading eyes, “Kiss me again.” 

Type smiled to see Tharn trying to play the role of the submissive one. The fact that he was being playful meant he was more comfortable. And, of course, he leaned down to kiss him again. He pressed Tharn down into the bed with that kiss, pressed his hips down, as well, and drew a groan of pleasure from the back of Tharn’s throat. The tone shifted then, getting hotter between them. 

As they rutted up against each other, Tharn’s leg hitched up and wrapped around Type, opening himself up to the other man a little more. Taking it as a sign that things were going well, Type sat up and drew his hands down along Tharn’s chest to his waist. He looked down at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes. Tharn was breathless and flushed, clearly enjoying everything, but none of this was really new yet. All the same, Type wanted Tharn to be enjoying himself before they got to the new stuff. 

Type reached down and held the back of Tharn’s thighs, shifting his body until he was pressed between Tharn’s legs in a position more like what they were about to do. Boxers were still in place, almost as a safety net for Tharn. Breathing a little heavier, Tharn let himself be moved until he could feel the hard length of Type’s shaft against his ass. He closed his eyes and took in the feeling of it. Slowly and evenly, Type began moving his hips forward in slow thrusts, rutting up against him. At the same time, he moved one hand to stroke over the front of Tharn’s boxers, combining the two sensations for him: something good and something new. 

Sure enough, Tharn relaxed into it, pressing his head back into the pillow and moaning softly. Type kept going until the soft moans eventually turned, from the sound that just meant Tharn was enjoying the feeling to the sound that meant he wanted more and wanted it soon. That’s when their foreplay always changed, when want and need overruled everything else. 

Tharn was biting his lip, breathing harder, and one hand fisted in the blankets beneath him. “Get these things off, Type.” 

Type had just enough presence of mind to laugh quietly. He ran his hand over Tharn’s hard and leaking dick once more, then relented and changed their positions enough to pull off both of their boxers. He barely had time to toss the clothing aside before Tharn pushed himself up on one arm and yanked Type into a hard kiss. Type smiled into the kiss as he returned it, reclaiming his position between Tharn’s legs and pressing his boyfriend back down into the bed as they kissed each other, mouths hot and hungry. 

They kissed like that for a while, both their hips moving in small circles together, pressing against each other, thrusting a little. It was good, it felt so good. Tharn’s hands were all over Type’s body, his back, his neck, his hair. He grabbed for whatever he could get and wanted more. For a brief moment, Type nearly considered giving up and just letting Tharn fuck him into the bed, because he knew how good it would feel with Tharn this wound up and wanting. He broke the kiss to gasp at the very thought of it, but regained his resolve. He pressed hands against Tharn’s chest and pinned him back down to the bed.

Type moved down Tharn’s body, pressing kisses and bites all over as he made his way down. They had to slow things down a bit or else Tharn might be too tense for penetration. Type had been more confident about all this before it began, but forgot to take into account his own need and desires when planning how this would all go down. Tharn was better at it all than he was, but he wanted to make Tharn feel good and was determined to do so. Type wrapped one hand around the base of Tharn’s cock and lowered himself down until he could wrap his mouth around the rest of it.

The groan that followed from Tharn was music to Type’s ears. Tharn’s hand immediately found its way into Type’s hair, fingers lacing through it and grabbing carefully. Type didn’t know how Tharn always managed to hold his hair without pulling it or forcing him down, but he did. It had taken a long time for Type to get used to doing this, but once he did, he found he really enjoyed it. He had liked it when Tharn sucked his dick and he wanted to learn to do it as well. So Tharn taught him and now Type knew he was really good at it. 

He hollowed his cheeks and bobbed his head up and down, his tongue slid over the underside of Tharn’s dick and swirled over the head. He followed his lips with his hand, stroking and twisting and doing everything he knew Tharn liked. It wasn’t too long before Tharn’s breath started becoming more strained. His moans turned to grunts and his hand in the sheets clenched harder. Type could tell Tharn was right about to come, so he pulled out all the stops and shoved his lover over the edge. Tharn came with a low groan of pleasure and Type took it all in, working him through it. 

Tharn was panting and trying to catch his breath when Type pulled off and pressed a quick kiss to the side of Tharn’s dick. He smiled as he lifted himself back up and stroked a hand over Tharn’s stomach. It fluttered under his touch and Tharn laughed softly. He took his hand back from Type in order to run it through his damp hair and smiled lovingly up at his boyfriend. 

“Come here,” Tharn said and tugged Type in for a long kiss. Type was happy to receive it. They kissed for a while, slower now than before, exactly what Type wanted. Tharn’s whole body was loose and relaxed now. 

“Feeling good?” Type asked against Tharn’s mouth.

Tharn smiled and nodded, “Yeah.” 

“Good,” Type said and kissed his lips once more, then kissed his way over to Tharn’s ear and spoke into it in a voice that was husky and deep, “Because I’m not done with you yet.”

A shiver ran through Tharn and he gasped softly. Type smiled and nibbled on his earlobe, giving it a little suck, before he started kissing his way back down Tharn’s body. Still reeling from his climax, every kiss made Tharn feel like he was on fire. He gasped softly at many of them. Type ran his hands over Tharn’s thighs, thumbs trailing along the inner thighs and he looked up at his boyfriend. One hand moved further, down the thigh, beneath Tharn and towards his backside. Somewhat tentatively, he slipped a finger between his cheeks and teased at his hole. Type didn’t press into him yet, just rubbed ever so gently for now. Testing the waters. He watched Tharn’s face for a reaction as he did so. 

Type knew this could feel good, and with Tharn’s body more sensitive from the release, he hoped that would help. Sure enough, just like he gasped at the kisses, Tharn gasped and let out a strained but pleasured sound. His lips parted and he even pressed himself back against Type’s hand. Of course, Type was quick to move with Tharn, not wanting to do anything until he got the lube out. He just had to be sure his lover was still into it before moving forward. 

“Still feel good?” Type asked, though he could already read the answer on Tharn’s face.

“Uh-huh,” Tharn nodded, not able to form words at the moment. 

Type hummed happily and teased a little more before pulling his hand away. To his pleasure, Tharn let out a little whimper at the loss. “Impatient,” Type teased, then moved to the bedside table to get the lube and a condom. He set them both on the bed and looked back at Tharn, only to be momentarily taken aback. Tharn was looking up at him with a loving expression on his face and it made Type blush. “What?”

Tharn shook his head and smiled, not answering. He grabbed Type’s hand and pulled it closer, giving his knuckles a kiss. Type didn’t really understand what was going through Tharn’s mind at the moment, but he took it as a good sign and smiled back. He didn’t want to lose his confidence now, though, and couldn’t let Tharn turn him into a pile of mush or else this would take all night. Then again, it might take all night anyway.

Type chewed his lip briefly, then nodded at Tharn. “Roll over.” 

Tharn raised a brow at Type and grinned, of course he knew what was coming, he had done this plenty of times to Type. “Yes, sir,” he said, as if trying to get Tharn flustered, and rolled over as he was told. He crossed his arms and laid his head down on them, still relaxed.

Taking a moment to take a deep breath, Type told himself he could do this and lowered himself down to Tharn’s body. He kissed down along his spine until he reached the small of Tharn’s back. Then he lowered himself further, pressed a kiss to one cheek, and finally spread them apart. He began licking at Tharn’s hole, getting it wet, and teasing with his tongue. It was something that drove Type wild when Tharn did it and he was sure Tharn would enjoy it, too. Surely, inexperienced teenagers never tried this so maybe Tharn had never felt it himself.

Whether it was his first time, or if it was just the fact that Type was doing it, Tharn began groaning with pleasure. So kept Type going, doing the things he really liked when Tharn did them. This is where Type actually knew what he was doing, even if he had never actually done it before. He knew what he liked, and maybe he had been paying more attention the last few times they had sex so he could try them on Tharn. 

This was good for two reasons, though, it showed Tharn how good it could feel, and got everything wetter. Tentatively, Type sucked one of his own fingers, then slowly circled Tharn’s entrance and pushed it in just a little bit. He paid close attention to Tharn’s reaction to it and held his breath. Tharn gasped, then hummed softly. Type wiggled his finger just a bit and Tharn whimpered in a good way.

“Like that?” Type asked, his voice soft, and held his breath again as he waited for an answer.

“Yeah...” Tharn nodded his head and swallowed. 

“I’m going to keep going, okay?” 

“Uh-huh.” 

Smiling, Type pulled his hand back and uncapped the lube. He got a good bit on his hand and worked it between his fingers and thumb to warm up the cool gel. Satisfied, he then applied it to Tharn, circling his hole, then slowly but surely pressed one finger in. As he did so, he kissed along Tharn’s back and stroked his shoulder. 

Once inside, Type gave Tharn a moment to adjust to the feeling, then began pulling his finger out to push back in again. This was necessary. He had to go slow and steady, had to let Tharn adjust. These days, it didn’t take all that long for Tharn to prepare Type because they had sex fairly regularly. But this might as well have been Tharn’s first time and Type had to think back to his own first time - or any time they had sex after a long time apart - and how patiently slow Tharn had to be with him. 

When Tharn started to push back against Type’s hand, though, chasing that feeling, wanting more, that’s when Type started to smile more. He was enjoying it. Type pressed his single finger in a little further than before, holding it there and reveled in the way it made Tharn groan with pleasure. He resisted the urge to say something teasing to Tharn and instead kissed his back once more. Sitting up, Type reluctantly pulled his hand out and had to smile when Tharn made a sound of displeasure at the loss of Type’s hand.

“Just getting some more lube,” Type said, placating, then squeezed a bit more onto his hand. His clean hand stroked over Tharn’s back, trying to help keep him relaxed, so that he could press two fingers into Tharn. He tried to be slow and careful this time.

Tharn gasped and groaned. 

“You alright?” Type asked, stilling.

“D-don’t... don’t stop...” Tharn barely managed to get the words out. “I’m okay, just... it feels like a lot.” 

“I understand,” Type said and Tharn actually laughed at that. He hadn’t meant it to be funny, but supposed it was. The fact that Tharn was laughing was good, though, and Type continued slowly pressing his fingers into his lover. The sounds that came from Tharn were a mixture of strain and pleasure and Type really did understand that. The way it could feel good and uncomfortable at the same time. He softly coached his lover, “Just breathe. Breathe.” 

As if he had actually forgotten, Tharn started breathing again at Type’s urging. Slow, steady breaths were taken as he adjusted to the feeling of two fingers inside of him. Type waited until he got them all the way in, waited until Tharn adjusted to it, then slowly drew them part way out again. He started to work them in and out of Tharn, once again focusing on how Tharn shifted from feeling uncomfortable to enjoying it. He started pushing himself back onto Type’s hand again, moving with him, making sounds of pleasure. 

“Starts to feel good, huh?” Type asked. He wasn’t teasing Tharn, just glad to see his lover was getting into it. 

“Yeah...” Tharn gasped the word out, still pressing himself back onto Type’s hand. “It’s good...” 

“Good,” Type said softly, and leaned down to kiss the back of Tharn’s shoulder. 

“I want to kiss you,” Tharn said, turning his head a little awkwardly.

“Okay,” Type pressed an all-too-brief kiss to Tharn’s lips before pulling away. “Let’s change...” He sat up and, even though he didn’t want to at that moment, took his hand away from Tharn’s ass. The loss made Tharn groan again, but it was worth it, because Type rolled him over onto his back and laid down on top of him, kissing him properly this time.

Tharn instantly wrapped both arms around Type’s shoulders and kissed him hard. The force of it almost shocked Type but he was happy to kiss right back. It was a long, hot kiss, that Tharn broke unexpectedly. “Mm... thank you. Now keep going.” 

Type blinked at Tharn, then grinned. “You do like it.” 

“Type,” Tharn’s tone was warning, but Type kept grinning. 

“Yes, sir,” he mimicked Tharn’s earlier words, then moved back down between Tharn’s legs. This time, he hooked one leg up over his shoulder, kissing Tharn’s inner thigh. Getting a bit more lube on his hand, he picked up where they left off. Two fingers slowly worked back into Tharn and this time he got to watch his lover’s face, full of bliss, as he pushed in. It was about then that Type’s cock started to feel almost painfully hard.

Type worked those fingers in and out until he could do so with ease. Tharn took time to adjust but once he did, he wanted more. He kept pushing himself down onto Type’s hand and trying to work himself open. So Type spread his fingers apart as best he could, opening Tharn up. Doing this, getting Tharn to realize how good it could feel, also made Type realize what a good and patient lover Tharn was. He thought back to their first time together, how he had thought that he could just rush through all of it. How he thought Tharn had done the foreplay and all the rest just for the pleasure of it, not the necessity. 

Of course, it all felt good, so Type didn’t end up complaining once they got started. But he realized now just how much care and patience it took to not hurt someone when having sex with them. How long Tharn had to deny himself just so he could make sure Type would enjoy their first time. Type, who had been so terrible to him up until that point. Doing this now, for Tharn, made Type fall more and more in love with Tharn. That was something he hadn’t expected to happen in this moment. 

Type turned his head to kiss Tharn’s leg again. He ran his free hand lovingly over Tharn’s body, as far as he could reach and smiled when Tharn grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. He had to focus on what he was doing now, though, and so he continued to prepare Tharn, adding another finger, working carefully as he had with the last two. It took time, patience, love and care but eventually, Tharn adjusted again. 

“Let’s do it...” Tharn said, “go ahead and try to...” He nodded down at Type’s crotch. 

“You’re sure?” Type asked, even as he was getting ready to comply.

Tharn looked directly into Type’s eyes and got his full attention before replying firmly, “Yes.” 

It took Type’s breath away. He held Tharn’s gaze for a moment, swallowed, then nodded. “Okay. Good.” He nodded again and turned his attention downward. Carefully removing his hand, he opened the condom and rolled it down over his shaft. Lube was added, both to the condom and Tharn’s stretched hole. It made a shiver run through Tharn and Type had to look up at his lover and grin when he saw the response.

Type lifted Tharn’s hips a little and lined himself up, trying to make sure the angles were right so that it was the easiest way to go in. This was another thing he had learned through experiencing it himself, so he wanted to make it as easy on Tharn as possible. Pressing into Tharn with his cock was the slowest going of all. As ready as Tharn thought he was, there was no comparison to how full it felt to have an actual cock inside. 

Tharn cried out a moan, which he quickly bit back, sinking his teeth into his lip. Type stilled and let him adjust, murmuring reminders to breathe, telling Tharn he was doing well. Tharn nodded; he took slow, broken breaths, and then nodded again for Type to continue. It was slow and steady, but eventually Type had pushed himself fully into Tharn and they both stopped to breathe. As much of a struggle as this was for Tharn to get used to, it was a struggle for Type to keep himself together while surrounded by the tightness. He had to keep himself under control so that he didn’t come before Tharn got to really enjoy the sex.

Feeling more accustomed to it all, Tharn’s eyes fluttered open and he looked at Type. “Fuck...” 

Type breathed out a laugh and nodded, “Yeah. Fuck.” 

“Are you doing okay?” Tharn asked, because he couldn’t stop being the caring boyfriend, even while bottoming for, essentially, the first time.

Type rolled his eyes, “I’m supposed to be taking care of you tonight.” 

Tharn took one of Type’s hands and kissed it, “I always get to take care of you.” 

“Don’t be sappy when I’m trying to fuck you.” Type made a face at him and everything felt right, despite the newness of the situation.

“Then get to it,” Tharn said, rolling his hips. Type let out a strained sound and dropped his head, groaning. 

“Asshole...” It took every ounce of self control Type had to pull back and push into Tharn carefully. It was worth it, though, because between the hiss of pain from the unfamiliar sensation, Tharn started moaning. It was nearly Type’s undoing. 

The pace was painfully slow at first, painful because everything in Type’s body was telling him he wanted to pound into Tharn for all he was worth, but everything in his heart was telling him to be slow and careful. Luckily, his love for Tharn ran deep enough for his heart to overrule his body in that moment. 

Tharn’s hands ran up Type’s arms, grabbing onto his biceps, holding onto him tightly. He pulled Type down for another kiss, which they shared as the pace of their thrusts slowly increased. One hand made its way into Type’s hair, then down to the back of his neck. Type suddenly thrust his hips forward a little harder, a little deeper and Tharn gasped, breaking the kiss. He threw his head back and moaned, and Type knew he had done something right. 

“Good?” He asked, now kissing along Tharn’s jaw. 

“Fuck yes,” Tharn panted and so Type did it again, thrust deep and sure. It felt good for both of them and soon they were both moaning together. Type knew this was the moment when the pain fell to the wayside and everything started to feel good. Now he let himself go a little bit, doing what he had been holding back from for too long. He didn’t give up all control, but did start to thrust deeper and harder and faster into Tharn.

He drew long moans and grunts out of his lover. He made Tharn gasp and pant and cling to his body. Type started recognizing the way Tharn had always made him feel during sex and saw it on his lover’s face this time. He wondered if this is what Tharn got to enjoy every time, the absolute glory of making someone come undone beneath you, to get someone to completely unwind and go crazy with pleasure. It was euphoric in and of itself. 

Before he knew it, Type was on the precipice. He thrust into Tharn once, twice, and a third time, deeper and more final each time than the last. Then he came so hard it nearly shattered him. He cried out and threw his head back, not even noticing that his hands were gripping onto Tharn so hard they might leave bruises on his arms. Not that that was really new. He dropped his head and tried to regain his breathing, belatedly noticing the way Tharn was stroking fingers through his hair.

When Type opened his eyes and looked down at Tharn, he saw nothing but love in the other man’s face. It was then that he realized he came without paying attention to how far along Tharn was. Type’s brows drew together, he had been doing so well this whole time. The first word that came to mind, he said, “Sorry...” 

Tharn looked beyond confused and drew his hand down to cup Type’s cheek. “What in the world are you sorry for?”

“I didn’t mean to....” He couldn’t quite finish the sentence, but Tharn understood. 

Tharn held Type’s face in both hands and pulled him down to kiss him soundly, surely. It wasn’t a short kiss, either, it was long and drawn out. When they broke apart, Type felt a little dazed by it.

“I love you, Type. And that felt... so good.” There was nothing but honesty in Tharn’s eyes. He wasn’t lying. 

“It did?” Whatever bravado Type was clinging to throughout the whole night was undone now. 

Tharn laughed softly and nodded. “It did. You’re amazing. I didn’t think it could feel like that.” 

“But you didn’t come...” Type frowned. 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t now.” Tharn grinned at him and guided Type’s hand down between them. As Type’s fingers wrapped around Tharn’s shaft, he realized just how hard his boyfriend was. Just the feeling of Type’s hand on his dick made Tharn gasp with pleasure. “You know what to do...” 

Type nodded. He began kissing Tharn’s chest as he started stroking. As he did so, his mouth landed on one nipple and began teasing at it with tongue and teeth. Tharn didn’t last long, in just a few strokes, he was gasping and moaning. Type moved his hand faster, twisting, pulling until Tharn came with a shout. It was about then that he realized he was still buried deep inside Tharn’s ass and the way the other man clenched around his spent cock took Type’s breath away. He growled out a curse. 

As Tharn caught his breath again, he tipped Type’s face up to look at him, “And that is why I make you come first...” 

Type cursed again and shook his head. “I might have died if I did that...” He made a face and pulled himself out of Tharn and they both had to take a moment to get used to the change. With weak arms, Type took the condom off and threw it away, then dragged himself back over to collapse against Tharn’s chest. He might have been the top, but now he just wanted to curl up against Tharn until he regained his strength.

Tharn wrapped an arm around Type’s body and hugged him loosely, his own body weak for now. “How do you feel?”

“I’m supposed to ask you that,” Type retorted. “You answer that first.”

Tharn smiled and kissed the top of Type’s head. “I feel good.”

“Yeah?” Type lifted his head to look at Tharn, but couldn’t really lift anything else just yet. “You didn’t hate it?”

Tharn smiled warmly. “I don’t think I could ever hate sex with you, regardless of what we do. But no, I didn’t hate it. You’re... really good.”

Type looked left, then right, then back at Tharn. He was surprised and proud and pleased all at once. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” Tharn confirmed it, then kissed Type’s lips softly. “So how do you feel? I answered, your turn.”

Type laughed, “I feel tired.” 

Tharn laughed at that answer and hugged Type a little closer. “We’ll rest a minute before we go get washed up.”

“That sounds good,” Type agreed and laid his head down on Tharn’s shoulder. He closed his eyes, but not to sleep. He trailed his hand idly over Tharn’s chest until the other man caught it and laced their fingers together. They laid there in silence and comfort for a long while before Type spoke up again, “Do you think you’d want to do that again sometime?”

“Mm,” Tharn hummed, sounding half asleep. “Yeah. I think I would.” He kissed the top of Type’s head. “I didn’t think I’d ever want to try it again... I didn’t think it could feel good for me. I just didn’t think I was made for it. But, with you, Type... I like being with you in every way.” 

Type smiled and nuzzled Tharn. “I’m really glad.” 

“Do you want to do it again sometime?” Tharn asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“Mm. Yeah.” Type took a deep breath and sighed it out slowly, trying to find the words to express how he was feeling. He was never particularly good with words in times like this. “I like it the other way more... I think. But I want to try it again, do better.” 

“You did great--” Tharn started, but Type cut him off.

“No, but...” Type huffed in frustration. “I want to practice more and be good like you.”

Tharn laughed and Type lifted himself up enough to glare at him, so Tharn waved a hand in surrender. “I’m not laughing at you... I like that you want to practice.”

Type pouted all the same and lowered himself back down to hide against Tharn’s chest. Tharn didn’t like him hiding, though, and rolled them over so Type was on his back. Tharn held himself up on his forearms and looked down at Type’s face. 

“I love that you want to make me feel good. That you want to try so hard for me. I love you, Type.” 

Those confessions made Type’s heart soar, but also made him horribly embarrassed. He couldn’t quite meet Tharn’s gaze and his mouth screwed up into a scowl. He wished he could say things like that to Tharn, but he just didn’t work that way. “I ... love you, too...” He couldn’t quite look at Tharn as he said it, but a little smile started to form on his lips. He snuck a glance at Tharn’s face and saw the other man smiling so brightly.

Tharn pecked a kiss to Type’s cheek, then his nose, his forehead, his chin, his other cheek and finally his lips. Type was laughing by the time the kiss made it to his lips but he kissed back between snickers. 

“Come on,” Tharn sat up and grabbed Type’s hands, pulling him up as well. Type groaned, not wanting to move. “We need to shower.”

“I’m too tired... carry me...” Type whined.

Tharn laughed and stood up from the bed, then hauled Type up, throwing him over his shoulder. Type let out an undignified sound and flailed a bit. 

“What are you doing? Tharn!” 

“You said to carry you!” Tharn said easily and took a few steps towards the bathroom before setting Type down on his feet. They laughed and joked as they got cleaned up in the bathroom. Type whined about being too tired again when they were changing the bedsheets. As they got some pajamas on for sleeping, Type stole one of Tharn’s shirts to wear and Tharn smiled at the sight of him in it. 

Finally, they got under the covers and settled into bed together. As Tharn wrapped Type up in his arms and Type snuggled in against him, they both felt more in love than ever before. In the past, Type didn’t know he could be so happy, let alone with a man, but Tharn really was someone special. Someone he would never let go of, not for the world. As they drifted off to sleep, Type sent thanks to whatever twist of fate had led him to Tharn and brought him to this moment.


	2. A Special Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tharn's birthday and San tries his best to get under Type's skin about how close he and Tharn once were, but he can't hold a candle to Type these days. And while San thinks he's the only one who has ever topped Tharn, he would be wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people asked to see San's response to finding out that Type got to top Tharn, so I just had to oblige! What can I say? Shout out to CecilBMarie for being the first to suggest it! I hope you all enjoy!

It was Tharn’s birthday, and he and Type were together with Tharn’s family for dinner. After that first year when Type was too embarrassed to go with Tharn to his home for his birthday, Type had made a point of joining Tharn every year after that. It wasn’t because San always showed up for Tharn’s birthday... at least, not entirely because of that. It was also because it made Tharn happy. Not to mention, after Type had come out to his own family, it was easier to be around Tharn’s family. They were all so accepting and kind and did very little to tease him and Tharn. In fact, Tharn was still the worst of everyone in his family, when it came to teasing. Not to mention, Thanya was really adorable, even Type had fallen for the little princess. She had him wrapped around her little finger, just like she had done with her brothers. 

For Tharn’s birthday this year, they were grilling outside in the backyard, because Tharn liked western food so much. It had been his request to have an American style barbeque, and everyone agreed. Tharn was busy entertaining Thanya while Type watched on, leaning against a wall, a beer in hand. He liked watching Tharn with his baby sister, and smiled fondly. That is, until San walked over. Type had been largely ignoring the man, except to keep himself between Tharn and San whenever the elder came near his boyfriend. San had been just barely polite enough to mostly keep to Thorn, but once Thorn was busy, he decided to come bother Type.

“So you actually decided to show up for Tharn’s birthday this year,” San said, his voice snarky as always.

Type scowled and looked away, drinking from his beer. Maybe if he didn’t say anything, he wouldn’t get into a fight.

“Did you know I’ve been coming over for Tharn’s birthday for years?”

“You’re Thorn’s friend. Not Tharn’s. And you’re not Tharn’s boyfriend.” Type quickly clenched his jaw shut before he said anything else.

San laughed and drank from his own beer, then spoke again, “So you’re able to call yourself his boyfriend now?” 

Type rolled his eyes, “Yeah. His family knows, my family knows, our friends know, I guess you’re the only one who doesn’t.” 

“Hmm, it’s not that I don’t know, I just can’t believe someone as self-centered as you managed to admit it to all those people.” San shrugged and it took everything Type had in him not to punch him. “But I still know all sorts of things about Tharn that you don’t know. And maybe never will.”

Type turned to him with a level expression, “Want to make a bet on that?” 

San scoffed and faced Type as well, matching that challenging look from the younger man. San started with basics, Tharn’s favorite foods, his favorite shows, favorite bands. It went on from there, his musical influences, the first song he performed. For everything that San thought only he knew, Type proved he knew the answers as well. He even gave extra details without being asked, like explaining why Tharn liked this singer over that one, which bands he liked for their style vs their drummers. Then Type would go above and beyond and challenge San to see if he knew Tharn’s current favorite songs, what movies and shows he liked, what books he’d read. How he spends his time.

No matter what San tried to say, Type had an answer. He spent more time with Tharn than San ever did. San only showed up from time to time. And yeah, maybe they were close when Tharn was 14, maybe he could recite stories from Tharn’s childhood that Type hadn’t heard, but each time, Type countered with stories and information about Tharn right now. He knew everything about Tharn’s band, his studies, his classes, his music career. He even knew about the members of Tharn’s band and what they were doing. San could barely name the members.

“Well, I helped convince Tharn’s parents to let him study music,” San crossed his arms, knowing he was steadily losing this battle.

Type shrugged. “I help him study when he struggles with his classes, and tutor him.” 

“I’ve already graduated, I could teach him more than you could.” 

“You’re not around to teach him, and I have top marks in all of my classes. People beg me to tutor them, but I help Tharn first.” Type raised a brow at San. “Besides, Tharn is probably smarter than you, anyway. He doesn’t need your help.” 

San scowled, and for once Type felt like he had the higher ground. He was winning this fight and while Type just gained confidence, San was getting more and more flustered. He pointed a finger at Type and opened his mouth to say something that was almost certainly rude, when Tharn walked up.

Seeing the tension between the two and knowing their history, Tharn approached carefully and ducked his head as he spoke to them, “Are... you two fighting?”

Type laughed and grinned at Tharn, “Nope, your senior is just losing.” 

“Uhh...” Tharn looked from Type’s smiling face to San’s scowling face. He wasn’t so sure what he walked into. Carefully, he put his arm around Type’s shoulders and started nudging him away, “Hey Type, how about you come check out the grill with my dad.” 

“Sounds great,” Type said, looking directly at San. He wrapped an arm around Tharn’s waist, feeling victorious. He let Tharn lead him away from San and over to the grill. 

“Is there going to be a problem?” Tharn asked, leaning his head towards Type’s.

“No,” Type shook his head and made a point of kissing Tharn’s cheek, thinking that San was probably still watching them. “He has nothing on me.” 

Tharn shook his head and sighed, what could he do? “You know you’re all I want. You don’t have to prove anything to him.”

“He thinks he has something he can hold over my head and will keep trying. So I have to show him that you’re mine and always will be.” Type explained, tightening his hold on Tharn’s waist a little. 

Tharn sighed again, but Type could see that he was smiling at the same time. 

“You like it, you just don’t want to admit it,” Type teased. 

“I won’t admit to anything,” Tharn smiled despite his words. He did successfully get Type away from his fight with San, though. 

Over by the grill, Tharn stood behind Type and let him speak with his dad about grilling the meat and veggies. He set his hands on Type’s hips and listened to the two of them talking. It made Tharn happy that Type got along so well with his dad and, of course, Type was always really polite with Tharn’s parents. As hot-headed as Type was most of the time, whenever it came to Tharn’s parents or Jeed and Khong, Type always made an extra effort to be good. 

Thorn ended up trying to distract San again, and even tried to convince him to not make a scene with Type. When dinner was served, everyone was good. Tharn and Type sat beside one another and Thorn and Thanya were a buffer between them and San. Even though San was stewing a little bit, he didn’t cause any drama during dinner. Just like the first time Type came to visit Tharn’s family, Thanya asked if the two of them would spend the night at home. They ended up agreeing to stay, because it was essentially impossible to say no to Thanya. 

After dinner, they ate cake and sang to Tharn. He made his wish and blew out the candles. He looked over at Type and smiled at him afterwards, and enjoyed the way that it made Type momentarily shy. Tharn reached over and squeezed Type’s hand under the table, and for right now, both of them forgot about San entirely. They were lost in their own world, until Thanya asked about cutting the cake, because she wanted a slice. Everyone laughed and Tharn’s mom cut the cake and started handing out slices to everyone.

At the end of the night, San was about to go home. He said goodnight to Tharn and wished him a happy birthday, then moved over to Type, hoping to make one final dig at him. Type looked at him expectantly.

“What do you want now?” Type asked.

San crossed his arms. “You know, I’m always going to be possessive of Tharn, no matter who he’s with.”

“Well, you don’t get to be possessive of him anymore. He’s mine now.” Type set his hands on his hips, feeling annoyed. 

“He might be yours, but don’t forget... I’ll always be his first.” 

Despite San’s words, a smile crossed Type’s face. He nearly laughed. Leaning in, Type lowered his voice when he replied. “You might have been his first... but you’re not the only one who got to be on top. I have too, and he didn’t hate it when I did it.” Type leaned back so he could see San’s face. 

San looked shocked, then angry. He didn’t say anything in response, so Type patted him on the shoulder and said one more thing to really drive the nail in.

“And even if you’re his first, I’ll be his last. We’re going to be together forever.” Type gave San’s shoulder a squeeze, then just walked away from him. He didn’t see the way San scowled, or the way his fists clenched. And Type didn’t care, either. As soon as San was out of his sight, Type looked at Tharn and smiled when he caught his boyfriend’s eyes.

Tharn beamed a bright smile at Type, not even noticing San behind him. Type closed the distance between them swiftly and didn’t object when Tharn pulled him into a quick hug. He gave Tharn a peck on the cheek and whispered “Happy Birthday” to him. Then Thanya ran up and hugged both of their legs in her arms, stretching them as far as she could. Both men laughed and Tharn patted her on the head. 

“Happy Birthday, P’Tharn!” she cried out happily and Tharn lifted her up, giving her a big hug. She reached out for Type as well, and the three of them shared a group hug and more laughter. San was forgotten, he wasn’t even relevant anymore. Tharn and Type were happy and would be together for the rest of their lives, just like Type had said. Nothing else mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a multi-chapter fic in the traditional sense. Chapter 2 is a kind of post-script because of request from the comments on this fic that I just had to run with!


End file.
